Computer devices such as notebook and laptop computers comprise fragile components disposed within the computer device display member (e.g., a display screen such as a liquid crystal display (LCD)). During use, transport, and/or storage of the computer device, the components in the display member can be subject to forces that cause damage and/or substantially reduce the life of the components. For example, an LCD may be subject to harmful torsional forces (e.g., twisting) when opening and/or closing the computer's display member. Similarly, the LCD may be subject to damaging compressive forces, especially while inside a computer carrying case during transport and/or storage. Further, damage to display member components has become increasingly problematic as a result of manufacturers' continuing efforts to make computer devices, including display members and display screens, thinner and lighter.